J'ai besoin de savoir, dit-moi si tu m'aimes
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Même si tu viens d'ailleurs


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Les animaux fantastiques appartiennent a la grande J.K Rowling

* * *

_On accepte nos différences_

_Pour toi je pourrais tout donner_

Avec toi je veux juste parcourir le monde,

Te dire "Je t'aime" un million de fois, ne plus compter les secondes.

Quennie regarda autour d'elle, tenant comme à son habitude sa malle contenant ses affaires de dame. Elle détailla cette rue de New York, dans le lower east side. L'endroit grouillait de passants non magiques affairés, de chevaux et de carrioles. Le ciel de printemps était d'un bleu azur, et les rayons du soleil chassaient les derniers vestiges d'un hiver déjà oublié. pressée, elle longea des boutiques sans leur accorder la moindre attention, n'ayant qu'un objectif en tête. Marchant d'un pas rapide, ses petits talons claquaient sur le parvis en pierre.

Elle s'était apprêtée. longuement. Elle était confiante. Enfin, presque. Sortant son miroir de poche, elle retoucha une dernière fois sa coiffure. la sorcière pouvait voir derrière elle certains hommes la détailler, d'autres lui sourire quand elle passait devant eux. La legilimens était heureuse d'entendre qu'ils la trouvaient jolie, et elle espérait que celui qu'elle était venu voir soit du même avis. prenant une grande inspiration elle poussa la porte de la boulangerie qui fit sonner un petit carillon.

Un brouhaha impressionnant lui arriva de toute part. On s'extasiait sur les pâtisseries alléchantes, sur le pain croustillant et les brioches originales. On vantait les mérites de cet artisan, lui demandant son secret. Des pensées fusaient de toutes parts. Queenie elle, était sur le pas de la porte, hésitante, cherchant du regard quelqu'un, une personne, un homme : Jacob.

Sa soeur l'avait dissuadée de venir, le ministère l'avait prévenue de ce qui risquait de se passer, mais le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore : elle devait le retrouver. Alors elle était là, dans cette boulangerie, admirant l'homme de sa vie; il croisa soudainement son regard.

\- Je suis à vous dans une minute ! dit Jacob, avant de se tourner vers un apprenti et de lui tendre un trousseau de clefs.

Se décalant pour laisser passer des clientes, elle continua de le fixer . Elle avait imaginé cette scène des millions de fois,c est alors qu elle comprit en captant ses pensées , qu'il n'avait aucun souvenirs d'elle. Rien ne l'avait préparée à ça. Elle lutta contre les larmes.

\- Bonjour Madame, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demanda le boulanger, d'un ton guilleret.

\- Je… commença Queenie, s'approchant, hésitante.

Elle n'était pour lui qu'une simple cliente. Jolie, mais inconnue.

\- Excusez-moi, déclara-t-elle, avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir de la boutique, sans noter le regard troublé de son ancien amant.

Elle erra comme une âme en peine dans la ville, laissant ses pas la guider. Des sillons humides passaient sur ses joues, témoignant de sa tristesse. Elle avait le coeur brisé, ses illusions envolées. Dans une dernière larme, elle gagna une ruelle à l'abri des regards puis transplana chez elle.

La nuit fut longue, bercée par des insomnies et des questions. Que faire, que dire ? elle était perdue. L'espoir fait vivre, disait-on. En avait-elle encore ?

Après avoir passé une journée à ressasser de vieux souvenirs, elle se força à sortir en ville, et marcha sans même se soucier de son chemin, le regard perdu, égarée dans ses pensées. La nuit commençait à tomber, et les passants se faisaient rares. Parfois, une calèche passait, faisant résonner le bruit des sabots.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle se figea, le souffle coupé. Cette devanture, cette vitrine. C'était la boulangerie. Sa boulangerie. Pour une fois, elle s'attarda sur la devanture. Il y avait des pâtisseries et des pains qui s'alignaient, de formes imaginaires et très inhabituelles. Elle pouvait reconnaître parmi eux un Demiguise, un Niffleur, et un Eruptif. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres en repensant à leur aventure.

Alors qu'elle allait partir, elle vit Jacob lui faire un signe. Poussée par le sentiment que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, elle entra une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, la boutique était vide, de clients mais également de produits. Elle resta sur le seuil, comme la veille, hésitante, tenant devant elle sa fidèle malle dont elle ne séparait jamais.

\- Je vous ai reconnue, vous êtes venue hier ! S'exclama Jacob, il avait de la farine dans les cheveux et ne s'en était probablement pas rendu compte.

\- Pourquoi être partie si vite ? Je suis désolé, j'ai presque tout vendu, mais il doit bien me rester... Mais quel homme je fais, je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Je m'appelle ...

\- Jacob Kowalski, compléta Queenie, dans un sourire.

Jacob la regarda perplexe mais charmé, avant de reprendre.

\- Nous sommes nous déjà rencontré ? j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre.

\- Je ne sais pas, vous croyez ? demanda avec hésitation la sorcière avec un petit sourire, l'espoir renaissant.

Quand la sorcière transplanna chez elle, la soirée était bien avancée. Elle hésitait entre se réjouir ou pleurer une fois de plus. Ils avaient échangé tout au plus des banalités d'usages, bien loin des longues conversations qu'ils avaient auparavant. Terrassée par sa nuit blanche de la veille, elle s'endormit,morte de fatigue, les rêves emplis de brioches et d'animaux fantastiques.

Elle s'était levée aux aurores, avec une espérance nouvelle. pour le troisième jour d'affilée, elle se retrouva devant la boulangerie. Pourquoi ? elle ne le savait même pas elle-même. Elle avait troqué sa malle contre un petit panier en osier, d'où sortait une odeur alléchante. la boutique n'était pas encore ouverte mais la porte fermée ne l'arrêta pas, discrètement elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un Alohomora, avant de franchir le seuil.

\- Excusez-moi, mais ce n'est pas encore… déclara Jacob, en sortant probablement du fournil.

\- La porte était ouverte, alors j'ai pensé… s'excusa Queenie, se mordillant la lèvre, raffermissant la prise sur son panier.

\- Ah oui ? j'étais persuadé de l'avoir refermée pourtant. C'est peut-être de la magie, plaisanta Jacob, alors que coeur de Queenie rata un battement à cette phrase.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ma belle dame ?

Et dans un souffle, dans un sourire, dans un espoir, elle formule sa demande.

\- Voulez-vous partager un petit déjeuner avec moi ? J'ai amené une pâtisserie que j'ai faite moi-même…

\- Je ne peux pas refuser une requête à une si charmante consoeur.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas… je ne veux pas vous faire concurrence… paniqua la legilimens, la voix tremblante. Et je ne suis pas...

\- J'ai dit ça à voix haute ? Je plaisante Queenie ! S'exclama le boulanger en riant.

\- Vous connaissez mon nom ? Demanda la jeune femme, le sourire aussitôt retrouvé.

\- Je.. Je ne sais pas… C'est sorti comme ça… Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient… Mais assez parlé, je sens une délicieuse odeur de strudel ! Je me trompe ?

Queenie se mit à sourire, ouvrant son panier, qui avait un charme de réchauffe.

\- J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que je n'ai pas mangé un strudel aussi bon ! s'exclama Jacob, après avoir pris une bouchée. Je suis un peu débordé mais on pourrait se revoir.

\- Je... oui, oui ce serait avec plaisir… murmura la sorcière, le coeur gonflé de joie. Je vais vous laisser alors. A bientôt...

Elle revint le lendemain, puis le surlendemain, et encore le jour suivant. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Queenie se rendait à la boulangerie le soir, après la fermeture, toujours avec un petit encas pour elle et Jacob. Elle l'aidait volontiers en décorant quelques pâtisseries qui sortaient du four, en lui donnant de nouvelles idées, en mettant en vitrine les produits...

\- Heureusement que vous êtes là ! s'exclama Jacob, après une longue journée. Je ne sais comment j'aurais fait sans vous, vous êtes un ange !

\- Cela me fait plaisir, j'aime passer du temps avec vous… répondit Queenie, rayonnante, tandis que le boulanger rougissait légèrement. et moi aussi Jacob, je vous aime… murmura Queenie, alors qu elle lisait ses pensées

soudain, Queenie déposa un simple baiser sur les lèvres de Jacob, avant de le regarder, hésitante.

celui-ci, littéralement ensorcelé, passa une main sur son cou. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique, un déclic, une révélation. Il se rememorra toutes ses aventures en compagnie de Norbert, de Tina et surtout de Queenie. Leur première rencontre, le strudel, le bar, la libération de Norbert et de Tina en sa compagnie… Et leur dernier baiser, leur baiser d'adieu.

\- Je me souviens de tout maintenant, Queenie, murmura Jacob, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne veux plus t'oublier encore une fois.

\- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois… Nous sommes tombés amoureux au premier regard c'est pour toi que mon coeur bat. Tu es mon premier amour, jamais je n'oublierai ce jour...

Onze ans plus tard

\- MAMAN ! Hurla subitement un petit garçon de onze ans, en s'éloignant vivement du plan de travail. Il y a un hibou qui vient de tomber dans la farine !

\- C'est ma lettre ! S'exclama une petite fille blonde comme les blés, les cheveux retenus en deux tresses.

\- Non c'est la mienne ! corrigea son frère, sans même avoir lu le nom sur l'enveloppe.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens !

\- C'est toi qui mens ! Donne-la moi ! Cria l'enfant, en coursant sa soeur qui avait chipé le courrier.

La legilimens sourit tendrement devant ce spectacle, enlaçant Jacob, qui était arrivé en entendant le remue-ménage. Pour rien au monde elle ne changerait de vie.

_Tout a commencé par un premier regard;_

_un premier sourire;_

_le début de notre histoire._


End file.
